


It's Chaos

by duckythefangirl



Series: Chaos [1]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: 'Spare no expense' he said, Angst, Dinosaurs, F/M, First Movie, Gen, Genderbend, Hammond is an idiot, Hurt!Allan, Hurt!Irene, I'm Sorry, I'm obsessed, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Multi, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Kill Me, Slash if you squint, Worried Ellie, all the feels, but then they were all attacked by dinos, dinosaur stampede, genderbent Ian Malcolm, obviously dinosaurs, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckythefangirl/pseuds/duckythefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When chaotician Irene Malcolm, Doctor Grant, and Doctor Sattler are invited to a dinosaur park by John Hammond, things...go wrong.</p><p>Give it a read and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alan Grant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Let's first get this out of the way. I'm your average Fangirl. Lots of fandoms and feels. This is my first fanfiction. I'm writing most of this fic on mobile, so please forgive my mistakes. And I am a relatively young writer and I'm very sensitive. Very, very sensitive. So if you don't like what I'm doing, you don't have to read or comment. If you do like what I'm doing, I would love for you to comment or leave a kudos.  
> Anyway, here we go...  
> Enjoy!

Jurassic Park

Alan Grant

        "So you two ah, dig up, dig up dinosaur bones?" piped up the woman in the leather jacket across the helicopter, clearly trying to make small talk. It was a little late in the flight for that. The flight had been filled with awkward silences, uncomfortable shifting, and the rustling of the leather-jacketed woman's snack bag. Ellie laughs in reply.

        "Try to," I mutter quietly and the woman laughs in a very bizarre way. I've never heard anything like it. It's...different.

        "You'll have to get used to Doctor Irene Malcolm. She's well, unique, for a mathematician," John Hammond sort of introduces her.

        "Chaotician, chaotician, actually," The woman grins, seeming thoroughly amused by Hammond, but the feeling didn't seem to be mutual.

        "Yes...Chaotician. I do believe you've made it all up, Doctor Malcolm." Personally, I agreed, but I certainly wasn't going to mention it. 

        Malcolm laughs and brushes a hand against the old man's knee, "Yes John, but if I had, ah, made it up, you woudn't, wouldn't be calling me 'Doctor', now, would you?" She leans towards Ellie and I, her leather jacket falling to the side. I glance down at her exposed cleavage, but sharply look up when I hear Ellie's voice in my head scolding me,"N-now, Doctor Grant, Doctor Sattler, you've heard of the Chaos Theory?" I discreetly roll my eyes and look out the window.  
  
        "No," Ellie replies.

        "Really? Non-linear equations? Strange attractions?" Ellie shrugs.

        "Doctor Sattler, I refuse to believe you're unfamiliar with the concept of attraction. If I may say so, you're really very pretty. It's unfair. How am I supposed to catch the men's eyes while you're around? Your hair is too gorgeous for anyone's own good. I've got these damn curls. Unfair. And these bulging eyes. Unfair. And awful eyesight. Unfair. But Doctor Grant, it seems you are a lucky man." I glance at Ellie, who's blushing, and at Irene, who really isn't all that bad. Her long curls are tied back, a few wisps escaping the hair tie and framing her tan face. Her 'bulging eyes' aren't awful either. They're a deep chocolate brown and the fact that they're slightly disproportionate to her face is hidden by her tinted glasses.

        "I am a lucky man indeed," I reply softly, not wanting to give her the full credit for my replying. Chaotician. What the hell is that?

        "I bring scientists, you bring a hipster," Hammond says pointedly to Gennaro, which wins an extremely dirty look from Doctor Malcolm. Chaotician. I guess it does roll off of the tongue.

        "That's it! We're here!" Hammond exclaims, nearly jumping in his seat, "Jurassic Park."


	2. Irene Malcolm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter wasn't the best, but stick with it! I promise it'll get better. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, please don't hesitate to write them in the comments!  
> Thanks!  
> -duckythefangirl

"God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man, man destroys god. Man creates dinosaurs," I count off on my fingers, gazing out of the window, searching for the allusive T-Rex.

"Dinosaurs...Eat man," Doctor Sattler continues, "Woman inherits the earth."

I laugh, "Amen, sister," We watch, but no tyrannosaurus appears. So the tour moves on, "See? A-a t-rex doesn't obey patterns of park schedules. Chaos. It's Chaos."

"I'm still not clear on 'chaos'," Ellie remarks.

I don't want to bore her, so I give her a quick crash-course, something not too excessive.

"Sooo, unpredictability, basically. Right?" she clarifies after I've explained.

"You could say that. That was a, a run-through. I can explain it more if you, ah, if you like,"

"I'd like that, yes please,"

****  
  


So I keep going, and it soon starts to rain. This tour keeps getting better and better, (Note the sarcasm there, pal) when a voice comes from the speaker.

"There is due to be a serious tropical storm, so the tour must be cut short. We'll return you to the visitor center, and the tour will resume as soon as possible. We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience."

Ellie groans and Doctor Grant is scowling. The cars, remote-controlled from the visitor center, turn around and head back the way we came.

Grant is looking at the first car, where Lex and Tim are play-fighting in the back-seat. Gennaro's head is in his hands.

"So. Got  any kids?" I ask. The question is directed to find out if they're together.

"Oh God, no. You seem like you're good with kids. Do you have any?" Grant replies.

"I'd, ah, I'd love to. But I can't, unfortunately. Shitty ovaries. Might as well, um, be a man, huh?" I let my almost immortal smile falter. Not my favorite subject. It's not really fair. Stupid Chaos.

"I'm so sorry," Ellie smiles sympathetically.

"Have plenty of exes though. Ex-husbands, ex-boyfriends, ex-fiancees, ex-soulmates...I seem to attract them at first, but repel them after a while."

"Huh," Grant huffs from the front seat.

"Allan!" Ellie hisses.

I laugh, keeping my lovable persona, even though I hate when this gets brought up.

****  
  


The cars come to an abrupt halt.

"I'm going to go check on Gennaro," Grant says as he jumps out of the car into the pouring rain.

"You think the kids are okay?" I ask Ellie.

"What d'you mean?" she looks at me like I'm insane.

"I mean, it's a dark and stormy night in a dinosaur zoo without, uh, without power. You're telling me you don't think th-they're at least a little scared?" I look at her in the same way.

"Are you scared?" she asks, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I never said that."

Grant leaps back into the car, soaking wet.

"No radio, no phone, no internet, no wiffy-" He begins.

"Ah, wi-fi," I correct him.

"Whatever. Gennaro says to stay put."

"What, and just wait to be eaten?" I point out, but Ellie gives me a look, "I'm kidding."

But no one laughs.

"So. Chaotician. Is that math or science?" Grant asks, sounding doubtful. I'm convinced he hates me.

"Well, a bit of, ah, of both, really. It starts as numbers, and as Hammond would say 'fashionable number crunching', but then it gets into science and, and logic-"

"Wait," Grant grumbles, "Do you hear that?

****  
  


I stop my explanation mid-sentence.

boom.

Boom.

BOOM.

The water in the glass on the dashboard is rippling, and Grant rubs the fof off of the windshield. The kids in the car ahead are panicking. They're jumping around and moving to the back. I look up just above the car.

"Oh hell," I mumble, trying to cover the fact that internally, I'm freaking out. I see a figure dash past our car. Gennaro. He's running somewhere out in the jungle off the road.

He's running from a T-Rex.

The fucking T-Rex.

"The kids!" Ellie gasps as the creature peers into the first car.

"What did I say? What did I say? I said, I said it would all fall to sh-shit. I hate being ah, right all the fucking time," I'm starting to panic and it's easy to tell. When I'm very emotional my stutter gets worse.

"There's gotta be something in here. A working radio, a weapon, something!" Ellie starts to rummage through the back seat.

"Wh-what exactly-ly is going to hurt that?" I ask.

"Anything if you can aim right," Grant replies darkly. I start to help Ellie search the car. After shuffling, I find a box under my seat, and I quickly struggled to unlock it.

"Thank God," Ellie pants as I lift the lid to uncover a gun.

I start to load it as fast as I can, the cold metal familiar in my hands.

"Irene, do you know how to-" Grant begins, but I menacingly cut him off.

"Ah, Doctor Grant, if, if you want to discuss, um, discuss sexism later, I-I'm all for it, but Lex, uh, Lex and Tim are about to be killed, and yes, I know how to use a gun. My father, ah, used to hunt. I'm perfectly, ahm, perfectly capable. Now, wh-where am I aiming?"

"Its eye. It's skin is too thick for it to get hurt anywhere else. If we're lucky, it'll hurt it enough that it'll flee or get distracted. If not..."

I take a deep breath and try to steady my stutter, re-tying back my hair.

"Boy, is Hammond going to be pissed when he's got a-a dead T-Rex on his, on his hands," I slowly open the door, "But he'll be even more pissed if he's got dead grandchildren on his hands."

"Good luck, Irene," Ellie says softly.

I want to say more, tell her it was nice meeting the two of them, tell her to stay safe, but I just nod. We don't have time to chat. Taking a deep breath, I ready the weapon and look at the beast, who's currently focused on the car and the kids. It's eyes are turned away and I can't get a clear shot.

"HEY!" I scream, "YEAH, YOU, YOU O-OVERGROWN LIZARD!" I fire a few rounds into the air, finally catching its attention. It snarls, turning its head from the truck. The kids are screaming, the dinosaur growling. It's looking straight at me.

I've got one shot.

One chance.

I take a deep, shaky breath and shoot every last bullet into it's face. The rex's roar of pain is deafening. Every inch of my body is trembling, rain pouring onto my face and my glasses as I try to stay as still as I possibly can.

"IRENE! FREEZE!" I whirl around, hearing Grant scream at me. I'm trying to freeze. I really try. But when I look back over my shoulder, the Rex is starting towards me.

Oh hell.

Oooooh hell.

'Freeze, Irene, freeze,' I tell myself, 'Freeze. Freeze, freeze, freeze-'

But my flight or fight reflex kicks in. It chose flight.

"IRENE! FREEZE!" Grant repeats, but I can't. I can't, I just can't. It's going to kill me, to eat me, death by dinosaur, oh hell, it sounds so incredibly painful, and I'm running, I'm sprinting away, as fast as I possibly can. I know I won't survive this.

"Get the kids!" I scream, running faster. It's a wonder I didn't stutter. I force my legs to move faster. But then, I trip.

And it's all over.

****  
  


 


	3. Ellie Sattler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I GOT A COMMENT SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW
> 
> But anyway, turns out I have more than a few chapters typed out and just need posting. Lucky you.  
> Also, my keyboard is broken, so these might take a little longer. So yeah. Thanks, ducklings.  
> -duckythefangirl

Her screams send chills through my body. We had just gotten to know each other.

"Allan. Oh my god, Allan," I whisper, to hear anything but Irene's screams. Suddenly, the screams change. They're not Irene's anymore. They're lower now...Gennaro's. He's going to get its attention. He'd better shut up. He was going to die. Not another. So many people were dying around us. Ellie, you've got to do something, Ellie.

"Ellie! Snap out of it. We've got to get to the kids," Alan squeezes my hand.

"But Irene-"

"Let's focus on the kids first," he pulls me out of the car and into the rain.

"Wha-" I'm dumbstruck. How are we going to get out of here?

"Tiny versions of adults, honey," he cracks a tiny smile, quoting something I'd said earlier that day.

We rush to the first car, where Lex and Tim are scared half to death. Led doesn't stop repeating 'he left us' until Allan assures her we won't be doing any such thing. We get them into our car and tell them not to move or speak. But neither of us really have a plan.

"Ellie," Allan stops me firmly with his hands on my shoulders, "The Rex could be back any second, so we need to figure this out fast. We are going to very quickly see if Doctor Malcolm is okay. Do not get your hopes up. And remember that if she is dead, she died to save us and the kids. We won't let her have died in vain. If she is okay, we will quickly and gently get her back in the car. and we will figure out a way to get the car moving and back to the Visitor Center ASAP. Okay?"  
I take a deep breath.

"Okay."

We move to where the T-Rex and Irene were, tripping over the Rex's footprints. The stench of blood is overwhelming.

"Don't look now, but I think some of Gennaro's over here," Allan grumbles.

"I think the rest is over here," I close my eyes, trying to get the image of Gennaro's severed legs out of my head, "Irene?" I call, "Irene?!"

"Doctor Malcolm?"

"Ssshh," I instruct him, thinking I hear something, "Do you hear that?"

"Rain," he whispers, "Rain and breathing."

"Hold your breath."

The breathing continues, long and strangled and ragged. I share a look with Allan before I start scrambling around in the leaves of a knocked over tree, the mud, and the glass from the first car.

"Irene? Irene?"

Through the cold and wet, I feel something warm. I shove a branch away and find Irene.

"Allan! I've found her!" I scan her body, "Oh my god..."

Her leg has been nearly torn to shreds. There's blood everywhere.

"Doctor Malcolm?" Allan calls as he kneels beside her, "Are you with us?" A quiet, low whimper escapes her lips, "Doctor Malcolm, please give us a sign that you're okay. Anything."

It's almost so quiet that I didn't hear it.

"Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend," her eyes don't open, she doesn't move. That's all she says. And I almost laugh.

"We've got to get her into the car. I'm sure there's an emergency...override or whatever and we can get going. Let's each grab under her arms opposite from us and our other arms under her thighs," Allan instructs. I brush her hair out of her eyes before we wrap our arms around her and gently hustle her over to the car. Lex opens the door and the kids move to the very back seats of the car.

"I'll drive," I tell him.

"No, I-"

"You drive like an 80 year old man. I will drive. Sit with Irene, she'll be in a lot of pain when she wakes up." So we lay Irene across the three middle seats, I jump in the driver's seat, and Allan sits with Irene, putting her head into his lap.

"Now what?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Tim asks from the back.

"How do we get the car to stop being remote-controlled and start being normal?"

"Lex is a computer nerd," Tim remarks.

"Hacker!" Led growls, annoyed.

"It doesn't matter," Allan says, sounding miffed and uncomfortable, "Please just fix it."

Lex walks me through the pushing of some buttons and the rearranging of some wires and some other stuff so that when I rev the engine, the car moves forward a bit.

"Okay! Go!" Allan urges.


	4. Allan Grant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say now. Feel free to shoot me a comment! I feed off of comments.  
> -duckythefangirl

The blood was everywhere. On Malcolm, on me, on the seats. Everywhere. Her breathing is shallow when she shifts. Her hand moves to my leg under her head.

"Doctor Grant?" Lex says quietly.

"Yes, Lex?"

"Is she okay?" Tim asks.

"I really don't know yet," I tell them.

"She's pretty," Tim whispers, causing Lex to laugh.

The car is moving fast when the car goes over a bump in the road that jostles everyone in the car

I hear a sharp breath.

It's Malcolm. She's awake.

"Allan? Was that Irene? Is she okay?" Malcolm's eyes fly open and she's letting out a string of curses and hyperventilating. The hand on my leg is squeezing. Hard. But I have no idea what to do, "Allan?!"  
Ellie's panicking at the wheel and I feel the car lurch forward as she slams harder on the gas. We would be way past surpassing the speed limit on any highway.

"Uh..." I mumble, clueless.

"Allan!"

"I can't...I don't, um... Doctor Malcolm? Can you hear me?" The kids in the back are freaking out, "Doctor Malcolm, um, just breathe. It'll be okay. We're almost to the Visitor Center. Are you okay?"  
She continues to hiss and curse and hyperventilate. I can see the Visitor Center in the distance. But then a roar echoes behind us. The death grip on my leg turns into a rip-out-your-soul grip and the curses turns into pleads and 'no's'.

"You'll be okay. Don't' worry, it's no where near us. You'll be okay."

Malcolm's practically screaming now, Lex is crying, and Ellie's driving like a drag racer.  
We nearly crash into the Visitor Center and Ellie hurries to help me lift Malcolm out of the car. Malcolm's face is tear-stained, her glasses broken but she's stopped screaming and gone back to heavily breathing and cursing.

"You think that'll be on the tour?" She mutters once we've lifted her out of the car.

"Excuse me?" I ask her, not sure if I'd actually heard her.

"Do you, do you th-think being, ah, chased by d-dinosaurs will be, um, on the,on the tour?"  
I shoot her a look as Ellie leads the kids and I to the door. The kids open it for Ellie and I and we hurry to search out Hammond. But we don't have to. He finds us.

"Lex! Tim!" He rushes to hug them. I scowl at him. The idiot. Why had I agreed to come here, again?  
Hammond's moment is interrupted by Malcolm groaning, her head resting against Ellie's shoulder.

"She needs medical," Ellie growls. Atta girl. Hammond eyes Malcolm, whose wet hair is mixing with blood and is dripping water on the pristine floor, "Now."

"Ah, yes. This way," We stumble after him, the kids clinging to Hammond.

We get to a well-stocked medical wing.

"Spared no expense," Hammond says as we help Malcolm up onto the medical bed. She collapses onto her elbows. Ellie and I hunt for painkillers and something to bind her leg with.

"Are you okay, Doctor Malcolm?" Tim asks. I hear Malcolm hiss as she breathes.

"Considering, I'm-I'm, ah, not d-dead, I-I'm okay, kid."


	5. Irene Malcolm

I lied to the kid. Through my teeth. I wasn't okay, I wanted to die, my fucking leg fucking hurt, Hammond was a stupid, stupid, stupid old man, and I was right goddammit, and hell, my leg and it was hard to breathe and my LEG-  


"Irene? Irene, can you hear me?" Ellie's hands are on my shoulders and I take a deep breath.  


"Y-yeah, I'm, ah, I'm fine."  


"We lost you for a minute there," Grant remarks.  


"Sorry. I, um, I-"  


"You don't need to apologize. You need to rest. Don't worry about it," Ellie instructs me. Hammond leads the kids out of the room and I take a deep breath, thinking of the worst.  


"Irene, we need to bind and treat your leg, okay? It's probably going to hurt."  


"Yeah, no shit," I hiss. I look down at my leg and realize it's the first time I've seen it since a T-Rex tried to gnaw it off me, "Oh, hell. Damn. Damn. Hell. Hell, hell, hell."  


"It's fine. Irene, honey, you're going to be fine," Ellie squeezes my hand gently and I squeeze my eyes shut, thinking maybe that would block out the pain.  


It didn't.  


I tried not to scream, afraid that it would scar the kids for life. I bit my lip for a while, but then I started bleeding, and once I stopped biting, I couldn't stop the scream.  


After what felt like an eternity, the worst of the pain went away. I was panting and sweating and exhausted. But I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.  


"Irene? Can you hear me? Are you feeling any better?" My ears were kind of ringing, but I could hear Ellie just fine.  


"Yeah, ah, I'll be-I'll be fine."  


"It's bandaged and in a tourniquet now. We've got some morphine we can give you too. It should kill some of the pain and help you sleep a bit."  


I wanted to protest, I didn't want to sleep. Not when there were man-eating dinosaurs rampaging freely outside. Not when probably no one else would be sleeping. Not when there was a chance we could die, and leave every opportunity I could have behind. Not when...Not when...A cold needle slipped nearly unnoticed into my arm and I swallowed the denial on the tip of my tongue. The pain was still lingering, but most of it was just numbness, and my already heavy body felt like lead. The arms I was using to support myself trembled and gave way. With that, I shut my heavy eyelids.  


"Shall we go to the bunker, then?" Hammond asked cautiously, sounding muffled, like he was underwater. There was some more conversation, and I was hoisted up into Ellie's and Grant's arms, half asleep.  


"Will she be okay?" one of the kids asked, innocent and worried.  


And then I finally drifted off, succumbing to the almost comfortable, but inevitable unconsciousness.


	6. Ellie Sattler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I had a busy week.

Irene is blacked out in the biggest chair in the bunker, which wasn't hard to find, since obviously Hammond 'spared no expense'. Her leg was propped up and the kids were cuddled on either side of her, who passed out from stress and exhaustion. When we moved Irene to the bunker, we found a gash on her side from the tree that had fell on her, so we stitched it up. But, it seemed Hammond was more concerned with Lex's and Tim's comfort than Irene's as he tucked a blanket around each of the kids, continuously fumbling around Irene's leg. I literally had to push him away to put a bandage over the stitches. 

It was a sleepless night for the rest of us. Hammond stared silently at the kids, Allan's sitting with his arm around me, both of us sitting near Irene, just in case. The minutes feel like hours and the hours feel like days. But I soon notice that Irene's drugs are wearing off. She shifts every few minutes, muttering softly. I'm just waiting for her to wake up and erupt. As of now, I think she's sleeping without the effects of the drugs, because she's mumbling and moving more and more. Lex wakes up from the disturbance, but goes back to sleep after seeing it's only Irene.

Slowly, Irene starts waking up. She starts moving with more purpose, and then her eyes are open and she inhales sharply.

"Yeah, still here," she mumbles, "My shirt is unbuttoned."

"Nice one, Captain Obvious," I joke gently.

"Hey, I'm, I'm still, I'm still a bit h-high," She grumbles, swiping a hand through her untied, still wet hair. She smirks, and I laugh half-heatedly,

"But seriously. Wh-why is my, my, ah, shirt un-undone? I-I'm cold."

Hammond had neglected to get Irene a blanket when he was tucking the kids in.

"I can come try to button it up again. You had a gash in your left side from the tree," I get up, bringing a thick, luxurious blanket with me.

"What tree?" she mumbles, her face showing her frustration and concentration while she tries to remember.

"A tree fell over and a branch clipped you."

"Of course it did. Of course it did," her words are getting more pronounced and less slurred.  
I crouch down at the end of the chair and squeeze her good foot reassuringly, as I spread the blanket gently over her legs. Before I re-button her shirt, I check up on her leg and her side. She shudders when I brush too roughly against her. I apologize and bring the blanket up around her shoulders.

"Are you tired, Irene? You should get some more sleep if you are."

"No, I'm uh, feeling , feeling less tired, b-but the pain's coming, ah, coming back."And I can tell, she doesn't look to be feeling well.

"You mind if I ask you a question?" I ask, settling myself onto the arm of the chair.

"Mmmm?" She asks, twirling her fingers in Lex' hair.

"I don't mean to offend you at all, really, um," I start to regret asking.

"Shoot. I'm, uh, I'm hard to offend. Really," she looks aways from Lex and up at me.

"Well, I noticed you had your stutter pretty under control at the beginning of the trip, and it's kind of worse now," I wince, really, really regretting asking her now.

But she laughs in her bizarre way, grinning at me,  
"It-it's psychological. When I'm in a, ah, high emotion sit-situation, it gets, gets," she pauses for a second, taking a deep breath, "Gets worse. It's, ah, really frustrating and em-embarrassing sometimes. Especially, especially when I'm pissed, etcetera. At the moment, it's kind of dwindling. Mostly, mostly because there's, ah, no dinosaurs trying to eat me," she grins, her smile wide and a tiny bit lopsided. Quite frankly, she's adorable. In a friend sort of way, "Can I ask you some-something?"

"Yeah, go ahead," I try to be as straightforward as she was.

"Well, actually I have a, a few questions. I think you and I should, uh, get to know each other, since we're obviously going to, going to be here for a while, and probably be, uh, probably be making pretty big decisions together so..."

"That's a good idea, we can just have a big interrogation" I smile, deciding to move onto the ottoman near Irene's feet where I can see her better.

"Question party. Question party seems less mundane," Yeah. You can totally tell she's still a little high.

I laugh and nod, "Your turn, then."

"So are, ah, you in a relationship, then? With Allan? It seems like it, but, uh, I don't want to assume anything or, or offend anyone," she goes back to playing with Lex's hair.

"Allan and I..." I start, trying to think of how to summarize our relationship, "We're together, but we're complicated. We're best friends, but romantically we're struggling. I love him, but we've got problems, just like everyone else does."

"Are you two, ah, thinking of kids?"

"I am. He's not a fan of that idea."

She chuckles, "Your turn. I went twice."

"I dunno, you said you have troubles with men...Are you in a relationship right now or..."

"Right now, yeah. I, uh, don't know how much longer it's going to be now. What with me, what with me being here and my leg all, all screwed to hell now. I wasn't even sup-supposed to be here. Blaise and I agreed I wouldn't go. But I had to see. I, ah, had to see if this would succeed or fall to, fall to shit. Spoiler; it fell to shit. He's going to be p-pissed when I get back. If I get back."

"I'm sure he'll understand," I tell her, because I can see the pain and regret in her face.   
She mumbles something I don't understand into Lex's hair, "Ever thought of adopting?"

"I'm wai-waiting until I can find a good enough father. And I'm not exactly the most responsible person you've ever met."

"Maybe when you get back you can start working on it," I suggest as she sits up more.

"Hmm."

There's a massive thud from above us and Irene jumps, looking up. She's breathing a bit harder and doesn't take her eyes off of the ceiling, even when Lex and Tim start waking up.

"You okay, Irene?"

"I think this trip may have, may have had, ah, had some sort of negative impact on my m-mental state," she mutters quietly, still glaring at the ceiling.

"Ditto."


	7. Allan Grant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings. So I think I know where the story's going now. But I think I know that it's going to be WAAAY longer than I thought'd be. So stick around! I think it'll be great.  
> I really appreciate the kudos and hits and bookmarks and comments and etcetera.   
> Thank you all so much for everything!  
> -duckythefangirl

"Ellie, you need to take a break. You've been up for hours. At least go relax for a while," I sit next to Ellie and Irene, where Lex and Tim were sitting before they went to play around, "I'm sure Irene will be fine with me for a bit."

"I second the motion," Irene raises her right hand, "I've been, been trying to, ah, to tell her to take a breather, but she won't, won't listen to me."

"Allan, it's just-"

"Ellie, seriously. Relax. Irene agrees with me. We're going through really tough crap, and you need to be rested and ready," I give her a soft squeeze arm as Irene nods in agreement.

"Alright, fine. But you need to check her wounds, you might need to change the dressings on her side. I haven't touched her leg, either, but I don't know if we should mess with it. And be nice," she continues to rattle off things I already know.

"Okay, okay, Ellie, I think he gets it. I'll, uh, I'll keep him in line," Irene attempts to push Ellie off of the chair, although she doesn't do very well, seeing as she's lost so much blood among, other difficulties. But Ellie moves, slowly walking to the room next door.

I put a new bandage on her side and go to wash my hands. When I got back, Irene was fumbling with her shirt, trying to button it. She matched the first few up wrong, and was trying and failing to button the current one. Her movements are slow and clumsy.

"Hey," I cover her hands in mine, "Relax, I've got it. Are you feeling any better?"

I gently push her hands to the side and fix her shirt.

"Very, uh, very light-headed. And my leg hurts like a, like a bitch. And I'm stressed as hell and I just, I just, I just...Agh..."

"I agree. Fully. This is awful," I give her hand a squeeze, noticing how soft her skin is, and re thinking my disdain for the 'chaotician'. She really isn't all that bad.

"I haven't, haven't, ah, st-stuttered like that since I was, um since I was, a, a kid," she takes a deep breath as I finish up the last few buttons.

"You have a right to. You're under a ton of stress. Are you still cold?" She nods in reply, "You're really hot. You're sweating."

"I, I feel freezing," I pass her her jacket, and she wraps it around her, shivering.

"Power's still out. We can't get the heating on," I tell her, grabbing another thick blanket to lay on top of her bundled figure.

"What's time?" she asks, and I glance at my watch.

"About ten o'clock in the morning," I reply, leaning back, "Speaking of, we've got to start thinking about getting out of here and-"

"I slept until, until ten o'clock in the, ah, the morning? That's a rarity."

"You needed it. Now stay here. Ellie and I need to chat with Hammond, okay? Don't do anything stupid."

"Who ever said I was, was capable of stupidity?" I roll my eyes. She smirks. I go to help Ellie and we find Hammond in the pantry, gazing at Lex and Tim.

"So Hammond, what's the plan?" Ellie asks, hopping up to sit on the fancy granite countertops. He looks at her like she's crazy.

"We have no power, no way of communication, and all of the staff evacuated before the storm. There is no plan but to survive," he explains,

"Unless you've got a better one? Doctor Malcolm is injured, and my grandchildren are just that. Children."

"Irene will be fine, and Lex and Tim are perfectly capable of helping. Now, you must've had some backup plan. Some emergency protocol. After all, you 'spared no expense'. Don't you have an emergency jet or something?" I reply forcefully, "We're getting out of here. There's no question about it."

"We're getting home, Hammond. One way or another. Irene needs some sort of medical attention soon. Granted, she's fine right now, but she needs medication and physical therapy. And Lex and Tim! They will not spend the rest of their lives here!" Ellie points out, Hammond's realization hitting him hard.

"Well, I suppose there are a few options, each varying in risk," he explains, leaning against his cane, sipping at some sort of fine, sparkling beverage.

"We'll do anything to get everyone home," I state roughly, starting to get pissed at him.

"We do have an on-site helicopter, although I don't know how stable it is at this point, having the dinosaurs free in the park. Let me think...The power is on the other side of the building and I don't know if the electricity will actually reboot. If we can get to the computers we can contact someone for rescue, which would probably involve getting to the roof for pick up. But the internet is down along with the power. So we do have a few options. You two are probably better off deciding than I am," he takes a sip of his drink, looking solemn. I rub my temples, and Ellie blows hair out of her eyes.

"Should we think it over and have the adults talk about it later? Give it an hour or two?" Ellie suggests. I nod, agreeing, and rub at my eyes.

"Whatever you two think is right," Hammond pipes up. Not that I care.

I reach for Ellie's hand and give it a squeeze, "We've got some thinking to do, then."


	8. Irene Malcolm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter paired with my absence. I'm going to be taking a short hiatus, because the play I've auditioned for is starting rehearsals, but I don't have them on Wednesdays. So when you do get a new chapter, it'll probably be on a Wednesday.  
> I love you all!  
> -duckythefangirl

"How are you feeling, Doctor Malcolm?" Lex asks kindly. She and Tim have come back to sit with my lonely ass.

"You don't have to call me Doctor. Just Irene is perfectly fine," I smile and sit up taller, gently moving my leg.

"Okay, Just Irene," Tim giggles. But Lex elbows him in the side.

I smile, "No, no, it's fine. Nice one, Tim. I'd laugh, but it kind of hurts."

"You don't have to laugh, Doct- I mean, Irene. It wasn't that funny,"

"Yes, well, laughter is the best medicine. So, ah, did you kids find anything good to eat? I'm starving,"

"There's bunch in the fridge. And the fridge is huge. Probably anything you want to eat is in there. What would you like?"

“I don’t know, really. Anything. You don’t have to do anything fancy, I’m just hungry,” I smile again, and they scamper off to interrupt the conversation happening in the kitchen. I close my eyes. I’m tired, but I can’t sleep. There are too many thoughts rushing through my mind, thoughts of dinosaurs, of pouring rain, of blood, of gunshots and of running. Of tripping and hitting the wet mud, of the bumpy car ride, of fierce, echoing roars in the distance...My eyes snap open and I shudder. Sighing, I pick up a book on the coffee table next to me and try to get my mind off of the terrifying thoughts banging around in my head.

The book helps. A little. But then Lex and Tim come back with food, and I set the book back down.

“Doctor Grant and Doctor Sattler helped us with it,” Tim announces, “They said the vitamins and...stuff would help your leg.”

Lex presents me with a plate of some sort of vegetable salad and a glass of milk. I take them and settle the plate carefully on my lap and the glass on the table beside me.

“Th-thanks, kiddos,” I start eating and the two of them ramble on to me about anything and everything. To be honest, it was kind of entertaining how they went from one topic to the next.

After a while of relative quietness coming from the kitchen, I hear Hammond start talking again.


	9. Ellie Sattler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for my abscense. Things had to get done and holidays and crap. But I think I'm back for now. I don't know. We'll see . But hey, here's a chapter for you!  
> Thanks, duckies...  
> -duckythefangirl

“Whatever decision is made, I just have one thing to say,” Hammond breaks the silence, “If we want to get out of here, and I hate to admit this, but Doctor Malcolm will slow us down. And if my grandchildren's lives are at stake, then I will spare no expense.”

My jaw nearly drops.

“Mr. Hammond,” I state, “I don’t mean to be rude or disrespectful. But I have had damn well enough of your sparing no expense bull shit. What have you done today? You have brought us to this island, let a disaster happen, you let people die, you sat around on your well-off, luxury, ass, and now you want to straight up murder another!? You have spared too much expense, John Hammond, and I don’t care what the fuck happens, but we are getting out of here. All of us. Even you. So that when we get back, the families of the people you’ve let die can get what they deserve from you.”

Hammond just looks at me and I have to leave the room because I'm scared I'll end up slapping him. I go and sit next to Irene, who looks even more worn than before.

"He-he's right, you know," she mutters, rubbing her forehead, "I'll only slow you down."

"Irene, look at me. We are all leaving here together. We're already getting a plan together, and that plan involves you. Do you think I would let you stay here and die? How? How could I do that? You're going to be fine. You're going to get home and your and Blaise are going to work things out. Maybe we'll stay in touch, have some coffee. Okay?" I reach for her hand and Allan walks into the room.

"Ellie?" He glances at Irene, who looks slightly better now, "Plans, then?"

"Okay, yeah. Irene, you can put your two cents in too. I was thinking we'd head to the electricity for the computers, mainly because I don't think any of us know how to pilot a helicopter."

"Good point," Allan chuckles, seeing the problem.

"You're both idiots. How did neither of you see that?" Irene asks seeming extremely confused on how the two of us didn't see that 'minor' inconvenience.

"So, we just have to get across a dinosaur infested building and turn the power on, then get to the computers and get contact. Not too hard." I grumble.

"Half of us should go, and the other half should stay here to lead the others with the radios," Allan suggests.

"When?" Irene asks, seeming anxious.

"As soon as possible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're ready." Allan announces.

"Shall we go over the plan once more?" Hammond asks, looking nervous.

"Allan and Hammond are heading to turn the power on. Then Lex and I will go to the computers and get help. Irene and Tim will stay here to help the rest of us and come after us if necessary. Then we'll rendezvous halfway and run to wherever help is picking us up. So...Grab guns and head out, then," I toss a gun to Allan and Irene turns on and distributes the radios, sitting up in her seat.

"Good luck, then. Keep your radios on, please. I really, ah, don't want to think you're, you're dead."

"Good luck, Irene. Stay safe," I tell her, leaning down for a hug.

"Be, uh, be careful. Allan, that means you. And Lex, you, you watch out for yourself, okay? Shoot, um, anything that moves and is-isn't human, got it?" She smiles, tossing her a lighter weight gun.

"We'll see you later, Irene," Allan awkwardly pats her shoulder, "Ellie...I...Well, I love you," he leans in and kisses me very quickly, hardly enough time for me to react.

"I love you too," I whisper.

"Lex, Tim, be very careful and stay close to Ellie or Irene. I love you both."

"We love you , Grandpa."  
Hammond kisses them both, Allan squeezes my shoulder, and they go.

The next few hours are hell. Allan checks in with us every few minutes, but still, the suspense was killing me.

"We're here," Allan comes in over static, "Power should be coming back on soon."

"Keep us posted," I reply, getting nervous. Lex and I would be heading out as soon as the boys got the power on, "Get ready, Lex."

"Ellie," Irene grabs my hand, "Be, be careful, o-okay? We all have to, have to get out of here. Um, together."

"We'll all be fine, I promise," I don't quite know if I should be promising this, but I do anyway.

"And let there be light," came Allan's voice over the radio as everything flickered on, my flashlight losing it's use, "Ellie, you and Lex should be clear to go now."

"Wait, wait, Ellie," Irene tugs at my sleeve, "Can't we just call? The power's back, uh, back on, so why wouldn-wouldn't it work?"

"I don't know, you should try. Hammond said that not all of the signals and whatever weren't set up. I don't know, really. But definitely try. Okay, Lex, it's time to move. Irene, Tim, good luck," I clip a radio to my waist, and grab my gun, "I'll see you soon."


	10. Allan Grant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terribly sorry not only for the short chapter but for the long hiatus. I've just finished the play I was involved in and have gotten back from Universal Orlando for the end of Spring Break. I love it there, especially because not only do they have a Jurassic Park section, but they also have a Marvel Island, and the famous Wizarding World of Harry Potter. ALL OF WHICH I LOVE. But anyway, besides the fact that I'm trying to write three seperate stories at once, there should be quicker updates. AND OH MY GOD RAPTORDASH WROTE A FANFIC BASED OFF OF MY IRENE!! I LOVE YOU RAPTORDASH! Go check it out right now. It's called The Mainland. Anyway...Hope you enjoy and I promise more chapters to come. 
> 
> -duckythefangirl
> 
> PS: Shoutout to any clarinet players out there...My analogy at the end wasn't the best, but hey, you know how screechy clarinets can be.

We didn't see any dinosaurs on the way here, which I counted as an immense stroke of luck. I didn't think we'd have the same luck going back.

"Hammond, be careful, I don't think we'll be so lucky this time around."  
He nods shortly, fumbling with his gun like a child holding a glass bottle, “We should hurry. Irene’s probably getting anxious. And frankly, I want to get out of here.”

“Yes, alright. I think we turn right up here.”

“Are you sure? I swear we turned left.”

“No, I’m positive we turn right.”

“I’ll take your word for it. Now shush, we don’t want anything to know we’re here. At least we’ll have that advantage.”

We take the left, sticking to the wall. Hammond jumped at every noise there was, but I tried to remain calm. We kept going, but the farther we went, the less things looked familiar. We were passing windows. There were no windows when we’d come up here. It dawned on me.

“Hammond,” I whispered sharply, “We’re not going back down. We’re headed up.”

“I told you we took a right!” He shouted, clearly oblivious to the shit that could be ahead.

“Shh. You’re kidding me,” I was surprised that I had enough self-control not to shoot the man. I peered ahead, wary of the dangers that could probably smell us now. If we turned around, we’d lead whatever was up there down to the bunker. But we had to. Damn, “Well then. Get my back. We have to turn around.”

“I bloody told you so!”

I don’t even try to make him understand.

_______________________________

When I see the window that marks the halfway point, my heart drops and my stomach twists. The window isn’t so much the pane of glass not more than a foot wide set just next to the ceiling...It was a gaping hole. Something was here. Hammond gasped next to me and cursed something that sounded extremely Scottish under his breath. I cock my gun and point it meaningfully.

That’s when I hear something. A roar, a screech, that made my ears feel like they were bleeding. I knew that call all too well. It was the call of a velociraptor.

“Raptors. Be careful. They hunt in packs. Stay sharp,” It dawns on me that we’ll probably die. Raptors are unbelievably smart. Intelligent enough to hunt the two of us down and gut us alive. I grimace, and pick up the pace as I hear the roars growing louder. Hammond has sped up and seems more alert. He must’ve realized the danger in the situation. But then he stops.

“Hammond,” I hiss as quietly as possible, turning towards him.

“They won’t see us if we don’t move, Doctor Grant!”

“That’s not how Raptors work, Hammond. We have to keep moving,” I try to grab his arm and pull him with me.

But it’s too late. They’re here.  
I turn back around slowly, finger positioned on the trigger. There she is, staring me right in the face.

“Shoot her!” Hammond practically yells, and I do. It screeches loudly and falls to the ground.

That’s when the rest pounce, almost immediately. They’re everywhere, screeching and clawing. Hammond I unload a spray of bullets, hoping they’ll go down easily. When the two of stop firing, there are seemingly none left. I breathe a sigh of relief, but I’m stopped mid-sigh when I hear another screech. It echoes through the hall, like a terribly sharp clarinet in a gymnasium. I turn just in time to see a raptor leaping towards me.


	11. Irene Malcolm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! I have a big project due at the end of this month, so this is probably all you'll get this month. But I hope you guys are still enjoying this. Comments and kudos are welcome, as always...   
> -duckythfangirl   
> less than three

“Dammit!” I slam down the phone and pick up the radio, seeing that still no one had bothered to contact us, “Tim, you’re going to have to help me up,” I reach for the crutches found by Ellie in a closet somewhere.

“Why?” Tim questioned, passing them to me as they were just out of reach.

“I think they, uh, might need our help.”

“But Doctor Grant said-”

“I know Tim, but they haven’t radioed back like th-they were supposed to supposed to. It has to mean something,” I stumble upwards, steadying myself with a hand on the arm of the chair, “Kid, if you don’t, ah, if you don’t help me, I’ll just do it myself.”

And with that, he groaned and rushed over, moving my hand to his shoulder and helping me position the crutch.

Goddamn, it hurt. By mistake, I put my weight on my bad leg, not yet used to it,  
“Ah, fu-” I stop myself, trying not to injure poor Tim’s young, innocent ears.

“Are you okay, Irene?” Tim asks, looking adorably concerned.

“I’m fine, ace. Now go grab those two guns over there, kiddo. And be careful.”  
He nods and obediently retrieves the weapons. I set mine on the coffee table and start teaching him how to use his. At which point, I feel slightly guilty about teaching a kid how to shoot a gun, but in this case...It’s kind of important, “Don’t point it at yourself and don’t point it at me, ever. Okay. Now when we go out, if you see something move, make sure it isn’t human and if it isn’t, shoot it. Just...shoot. Got it?”

He nods.

“We’re, ah, gonna be okay, Tim. Ready?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Alrighty, let’s go, I guess,” I put the gun’s strap on my shoulder so that it would cross over my chest to my free hand, enter the code that opens the bunker’s reinforced doors, and step outside. The doors swish closed behind us and I take a deep breath, squeeze my gun and limp forward. I hear Tim’s scared, shaky breaths next to me and decide to try and get his mind off of the possibility of being eaten by dinosaurs. Because that might be mildly traumatic.

“So Tim, ah, what do you like t-to do in your free time?”

“I like reading,” he answers, voice trembling slightly.

“Me too. What do you, ah, like to read then?”

“Mostly stuff about science. Sometimes science fiction.”

“That’s cool. I-I, uh, don’t get to read so much these days. I teach college classes on m-math and science, so...Lots of, of lectures to give. Papers to grade. Anyway, um, what’s your favorite book?”

“You can’t tell him because I told him I didn’t like it, but Dr. Grant’s book is my favorite. Even though it’s not as thick as other books.”  
I laugh, trying to sound normal, but I’m sure even Tim can sense the fear that seems to be radiating off of me.

“You can trust me, bud,” we continue walking in silence for a little while before reaching fork in the hallways. I peer down each of them and take the left, hoping I’d be right. I motion for Tim to go ahead of me and stick close to the wall, as I can sort of feel that something’s wrong. I feel so bad for Tim. He’s a kid with a gun in his hands running from his dangerous fascination to what seems like his idol, who was most probably in danger. God knows I didn’t have the greatest childhood, and I could only imagine what the rest of his childhood would consist of.

“Hey Tim,” I gently squeeze his shoulder before returning it to my gun, “You’ll be fine, I swear on my life. So no need to worry okay?”

He just nods and we keep moving. My leg is killing me, but I follow as quickly as I can, making sure to check behind us every few seconds.

I’m just about to suggest we turn around and head the other way when I see it. Fucking velociraptor bodies littering the hall.

“Doctor Malcolm, thank God,” came the voice of the white-clad Scot from beneath one of the bodies.

“Grandpa?” Time yells and rushed over, trying to help him push the raptor off.

“Hammond, where’s Allan?” I worry, not seeing him anywhere.

“Over there,” he grunts under the weight of the thing, “I believe he’s unconscious and possibly concussed.” I finally see what he’s gesturing to, a body behind a pile of a few raptors. I rush over as fast as I can and sit next to him with my bad leg out straight to my side. It hurts, but if he’s injured, I swear I will personally sue Hammond for everything he has, even if my reputation goes on the line. Frankly, I’m clueless and I’ve got no idea what to do.

boom.

Boom.

BOOM.

“Well, shit.”


	12. Ellie Sattler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. Finally, summer vacation-more time to write. Sorry for all my delays, as per usual, but we are literally SO CLOSE TO THE END! I'm guessing about two, possibly three more chapters. Unfortunately, the next chapter is in Alan's POV, and he's more difficult for me to write, meaning it'll take longer. Fortunately, as this fic draws to a close, I keep getting new ideas for the story...A sequel may be in order...  
> As always, it would make my day if you left a kudos, and if you have the time, a comment.  
> -Ducky
> 
> PS: I've been looking through the story on the site and it looks super strange and broken up. Granted, I know slim to nothing about HTML and stuff, so if anyone would mind explaining how to fix that, it would be greatly appreciated.

 

“Dammit...Where are they?” I grip the radio, feeling like I was going to throw it against the wall. They were supposed to radio in and let us know when they’ve met up and were on the way. But we hadn’t heard a word since the power had turned on, “Lex? Are you ready to unlock everything for when they come?”

 

“Yup, I’ve just got to-”

 

“Wait, do you hear that?” There was a high pitched screech coming from outside. Loud enough to get through the thick ass, reinforced walls, “What the hell could that even be? I swear to God I will _kill_ Hammond-” I stop ranting to look at Lex, and realize what I said, “Oh. Sorry. I won’t _actually_ kill him, I promise.”

 

“I know, Doctor Sattler. I’ve heard the phrase.”

 

The screeching was growing louder, which could only mean one thing. It was getting closer.

 

“Okay, Lex. Can you just get as far away from the door as possible? I’ll be right there,” I try and sound more confident than I am, but unfortunately, I don’t think it worked. I grab the gun from where it’s leaning against the desk and rush over to Lex and aim the it at the door.

 

But then there was knocking.

 

“Doctor Sattler? It’s us,” Came the very ruffled sounding voice of the infamous Scotsman.

 

I exhale a breath I didn’t know I was holding and got up from my crouched position.

 

“Lex, would you mind opening the door?” My words come out quietly and I set the gun down on the anxious rush to the door.

 

The doors swish open and I’m met with a mess. But at least I found the source of the screech. Allan is unconcious in Hammond’s and Irene’s arms, Irene is leaning heavily on Tim, and poor Tim looks scared half to death. Irene is the one screeching. But she doesn’t look terrifies or agonized. She just looks _pissed._

 

“What the hell?” I hiss out of shock. Irene dumps her half of Alan into my arms and hops across the room, trying to reach the couch, but just collapses halfway there. She proceeds to stop screeching, squeezes her eyes closed, and starts breathing deeply. Lex embraces Tim, and Hammond embraces both of them, not even bothering to put Allan into my arms. “I repeat; _what the hell_?”

 

“Allan, ah, Allan got hit in the head with a vel-velociraptor,” Irene explains, scooting backwards to lean against a granite countertopped island, “Hammond got squ-squished by a, um, a velociraptor. I, as, ah, as always, came to the rescue. Ugh, now I’m gonna hurl,” she gags, snatching a waste bin from beside the counter.

 

“God, I’m so sorry Irene. I’m sure you feel awful. I’ll help you out after I’m done with Allan,” I carefully set Allan down, cradling his head, “Lex, would you help your Grandpa start making calls? I’d like to get out of here as soon as humanly possible, as I’m sure everyone agrees with me.” I mutter the last of it to myself and to Allan as I check over his head, finding a huge bump on the front, right side of his head. Which unfortunately, was probably a concussion. I wasn’t sure what quite what to do. I knew you were supposed to wake concussed people for fear of degenerating health. But I had read somewhere that you weren’t supposed to try and wake someone unconscious for fear of causing further injury. I decided to just leave him as long as he continues breathing, and hopefully he’d wake up soon enough. I felt bad for leaving him, but Irene was across the room dry heaving and losing blood again.

 

“God, Irene,” I hurry over to her side, cringing as her body writhes. I kneel next to her, not sure what to do. “What can I do? How can I…?”

 

She hisses between retches, clearly unable to speak. I’m absolutely clueless, so I just act on my instinct and wrap my arms around her. She’s covered in cold sweat, shaking, and seeming close to tears.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

She mumbles something that sounds like an approval and the dry heaving starts to die down. I brush her hair out of her face as she shuts her eyes and I hold her in my arms until she falls asleep. She’s sleeping very lightly, so I shut my eyes and lean back against the island while mindlessly petted her hair.

 

After settling down for a while, there’s a grumble across the room that doesn’t belong to Hammond or the kids. I shift from my uncomfortable position and open my eyes groggily.

 

“Ellie?”

 

“Allan?! Are you alright?” I try to keep my voice down and try not to move too much.

 

“Well, I’m better than she is,” Allan lowers his voice, nodding towards Irene in my lap, “I’ll be fine as soon as I’ve gotten the hell off of this island.”

 

I nod my head in agreement and shift uncomfortably. Allan gets up, comes over, and sits next to me with his arm around me.

 

“So, how goes the SOS?” He asks, his voice sort of gritty from just waking up. Hammond turns around from the desks and smiles his cheesy, conning, flea-circus smile.

 

“I’ve got a plane ready to pick us up in an hour. It’s on the opposite side of the island, but they’ll wait as long as possible.”

 

“Sounds like a fun trip,” I mumble, “We should head out now then, shouldn’t we? If we do factor in the trip and the dinosaurs and danger and shit, we’ll probably get there late anyway.”

 

“You’re probably right,” Allan agrees, looking down at Irene, “And Irene isn’t going to be happy, either. I’ll grab some painkillers.”

 

“No, Mister Concussed, you stay here and try to wake Irene. I’ll get the painkillers,” I shift Irene’s head into his lap and hop up to grab some meds out of the first aid kit. When I get back, Allan’s managed to wake Irene, who is looking like hell.

 

“Hey, Irene. I brought you something to make you feel better. We’ve got a plane coming and we have to get going as soon as possible,” I slip the medication and a glass of water into her hand.

 

She groans, rolling over and pulling herself into a sitting position, dragging her bad leg so that she didn’t have to bend it.

 

“Why, ah, wh-why-” She seems like she loses what she’s trying to say as she scrunches up her face and continues again, “Everything hurts,” she ends up mumbling and pops back her pills.

 

“We’ll leave as soon as you’re ready. It’s going to be pretty dangerous and you’re the best with guns in the group. We’re going to need you to be rested and ready, so take your time.”

 

“Alright, ah, help me-help me up,” She sets her glass down and reaches her hands towards me.

 

“I didn’t mean right now, um…” I’m sort of taken aback, as she had literally looked like hell.

 

“It’s, uh, it’s fine. The sooner we head out, ah, the sooner we get home. And I’m not...I’m so--I’m so fucking done with this place. I will l-literally do everything to get us off,” Irene is practically growling, a look of death in her eyes. She reminds me of one of those stereotypical badass women in video games and movies. They’re uptight and grumbly and basically most of the time pretty bitchy. But badass, nevertheless, “The meds will, uh, will kick in soon anyway. Hand me a gun, we’re-we’re getting off this g-godforsaken island.”


	13. Allan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo duckies...I know I said it would be relatively quick...Looks like I failed in that endeavor...  
> Anyway, here's a chapter for you all.  
> I would like to give a shoutout to the wonderfully brilliant RaptorDash, who A) writes AMAZING fics and B) Made an amazing Irene cosplay! Check out the link in the comments of the last chapter. If you aren't reading her fics yet, make your way over to her profile and give them a read. My favourite is probably Pangaea, mainly because I fucking love Ian and it's very Ian-centric.  
> BUT OMG WE ARE NEARING THE END! I think there'll be two more chapters for you before this journey comes to an end.  
> CAUTION: DINOSAURS AHEAD!  
> Comments and kudos are great as always...
> 
> Love you all!  
> -duckythefangirl

Frankly, Irene’s turned scary. She’s limped across the room to assume a spot perched on the a very fancy table, and it seems she’s smeared blood on it. I can’t decide whether she did it on purpose to fuck with Hammond or accidentally. Her face is so stony it’s practically concrete, and there’s this deadly focus in her eyes as she cleans the gun in her lap.

Now Ellie’s rushing around to get things ready, while also insisting that I not help. Surprisingly, Hammond is actually being useful by calling and ensuring everything was in place. The kids were quietly talking near Irene’s feet.

“Okay. I think we’re about ready to go, we just need to make sure the cars are nearby and try to get them here if they’re not. Allan, take sunglasses. The lights will bother you. Irene, there’s a bottle of painkillers you can keep with you if you need them. Hammond-” A screech and a bang at the door interrupts her. Irene goes into freaking badass mode, turns around, and shoots the dinosaur in question through the glass of the door and right in the eye.

“Time to go,” she grumbles, getting up and adjusting the gun’s strap on her shoulder. Ellie grabs the bag with the necessities and helps me up. Hammond holds open the door while Irene leads the kids out, passing a gun to each of us.

Ellie refers to an an image of the map she downloaded on her phone, “Cars should be this way,” she announces and leads us along.

Everyone has their guns loaded and ready to shoot, but Irene sees and shoots anything before anyone else notices.

The trip is relatively short, about a half an hour to forty-five minutes. Granted, it was a terrible, stressful, headache-inducing half an hour to forty-five minutes. But at least the adrenaline made it seem to go by faster. I’m standing behind Irene when she freezes.

“Irene?” Suddenly, there’s silence, and then there isn’t.

boom.

Boom.

BOOM.

“They’re coming,” she hisses grabbing my arm, speeding up, and pushing the kids forward.

“They?” And then I see them. Breaking through the walls and storming towards us is an enormous herd of dinosaurs. Not even just one species of them. Probably half of the park. There are dilophosaurus, gallimimus, velociraptors, and at the very end of the train of death; the tyrannosaurus rex. Frankly, it’s terrifying. The rex and the raptors are chasing after the gallimimus and the dilophosaurus are slinking stealthily alongside them. The noise is unbearable. It’s a mixture of the sound of the beasts rampaging towards us, creating tremors in the ground, and the earsplitting roars of all of them combined, “Ellie?” she turns around, calm and unaware, but her eyes widen when she sees what’s behind us, “Run!”

Hammond realizes it too, pulling the kids away from Irene and following a running Ellie. I wrap my arm around Irene’s waist and help her move as fast as she can. The gallimimus are so close to trampling us and the velociraptor have shifted their attention from said gallimimus and to us. However, the dilophosaurus keep their focus on the apparently easier prey of the rooster mimicking dinosaurs. The raptors snap at our heels, jumping to try to get ahead, but inevitably getting pushed past by gallimimus and dilophosaurus.

“How m-much further?” Irene yells to Ellie leading the pack, desperately leaning on me for support and scrambling to hop on her one good leg.

“Close!” Ellie screams in reply, “Hang in there, Irene. We’ll be out soon, I promise!”

Irene kind of choke-sobs, and I feel a swell of pity for her, wondering how she’s been holding on for so long.

“I’ve got you, Irene. We’re almost out, I’ve got you,” she slumps slightly and I lift her as best I can and speed up to avoid being attacked by raptors or trampled by gallimimus. We turn one last corner, debris from the crumbling hall falling around us, dinosaurs roaring and stomping behind us, and I see the light of the tropical island sunshine,

“Look, we’ll be home before you know it.”

“D-damn well b-better be,” she grumbles against my shoulder, but sounding slightly more helpful than before. There’s a horribly loud crash, and a wall collapses between us and the dinosaurs. A relief. For now, the carnivores are occupied by the trapped gallimimus, but probably not for long.

“The cars are over here!” Ellie yells, starting to load people into the car. Hammond sits in the driver’s seat, and Ellie sits in the back, pulling Tim onto her lap. I help Irene into the back next to Irene, her leg resting on the center console. Lex scoots in next to her, offering her hand. I swiftly jump into the passenger’s seat.

“John, after careful consideration, I’ve decided not to endorse your park,” I remark grimly.

“So have I,” he replies, quietly, hitting the gas pedal and speeding away.


	14. Irene Malcolm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...I actually finished it. Thank you all for sticking with it and thank you to everyone who commented or gave me kudos, motivating me to write another chapter. I'm pretty sure there will be a sequel, so don't worry. But right now, I'm going to try my hands at another fandom. There will soon be a Remus Lupin Marauders fic out for you to read if you are a shameless Potterhead like myself. Sorry again for all my long breaks, but here's a moderately long final chapter for you to enjoy. It kinda sucks, but I was kind of distracted by the excitement that this was my last chapter. If you would send me some constructive criticism that would be fantastic. 
> 
> Anyway,   
> Love you all,  
> Ducky

Lex gives me her hand and I latch onto it like a lifeline and lean on Ellie’s shoulder, gritting my teeth to avoid screaming.

“L-let me know if I’m, ah, I’m squeezing t-too hard,” I mumble through clenched teeth. The car ride is terrible. It’s bumpy and terrible, and at one point Allan unintentionally jostles my leg. It’s all I can do not to scream bloody murder and not let out a strand of extremely vulgar language.

“Irene, it’s okay we’re out, we’ll be on a plane home in no time. You’ve been so strong so far, and you just have to hold on a while longer, alright?”

I squeeze my eyes shut, tears leaking onto my lashes. The pain is so unbelievably unbearable and I just can’t take it any longer.

“H-Hammond, p-p-please. Faster,” I groan into Ellie’s shoulder, moving my hand from Lex’s grip to my good leg, needing a distraction from my pain. I squeeze my leg as hard as I can, hoping that if I feel something else, I’ll feel relief. The car accelerates, and I hope the trip won’t last any longer than another five minutes.

It lasts nine. Four more minutes than I could possibly take. Four more minutes of excruciating pain. Four more minutes past my limit. When the car screeches to a halt, I open my eyes to see the most disappointment than I’ve ever felt in my life. But nobody else seems to realize it. We’re on the helipad, getting out and I wince in disappointment. The plane is a large amphibious one, landed right in the center of the lake. Everyone is getting out of the car, relief on their faces. Allan helps me out, still unaware of the problem that I face.

“We’re going home, Irene.”

“I’m not,” I tell him solemnly, “I can’t swim with my leg.”

As realization crosses his and Ellie’s face, I pull myself away from Allan and let myself sit on the cool concrete.

“We can’t leave you here,” he leans down, trying to pick me back up again.

“Irene, you’ve come so far and helped so much. You can’t stay here, you’ll die.”

“It’s fine, I’m a mess anyway. I’ll try and get myself back to the bunker and if you can get someone to come back for me, fine. If not, I’ll survive as long as I can. Chances are, I’ll kill myself before I ever let another dinosaur get near me ever again. It’s okay, really. I’d be glad to sacrifice myself for you and the kids. All I ask is you make sure Hammond learns his lesson. You help yourselves and all of the families of the victims from this park and make sure this never happens again,” I’m upset, but it’s the truth. I can’t possibly swim with a broken leg and if the plane gets any closer it might not be able to take off again.

“But-”

“Please, just go. Don’t make it any harder than it needs to be,” I instruct, probably sounding harsher and crueller than I should have. Ellie gives me a sympathetic look and turns around, grabbing Allan’s hand and wading into the water. Hammond follows, and Lex and Tim keep looking back at me, clearly asking their grandfather what was going on. I push myself off of the concrete and onto my feet as I watch them swim out to the plane. As Allan finishes helping everyone else and gets in himself, I steel myself take a deep breath. The dinosaurs must’ve finally gotten out of the caved in hallway, because the muffled roars are much clearer now. So unless I could get to the bunker, I was probably facing death. Death by A) dinosaur or B) crashing the car into a tree to avoid A. The roars grow louder and louder and eventually I turn around, seeing the treetops moving from the rex. And suddenly, I don’t care how I die I just really want all of this shit to be over. The gallimimus have scattered and the dilophosaurus with them. The raptors emerge, the rex chasing after them. I breathe and shut my eyes, knowing this is the end, knowing it would be painful, but at least it would be over.

Suddenly there’s a hand on my shoulder, and I nearly jump out of my skin. I turn around and see Allan and a boat behind him.

“Smart woman like you and you didn’t think there’d be a boat on a plane like that? You had to go and make a big deal, you drama queen,” he grabs me around the waist and leads me to the boat.

“God, I d-didn’t even, even think, I-” I take comfort in his touch and relax, my head screaming in relief.

“Irene, I was only teasing. You’ve lost a lot of blood and you’re in pain. Now let’s get out of here,” he helps me in and gets in himself, taking us back to the plane with ease. Ellie is waiting in the doorway and helps me in.

I collapse across two airplane seats, draping an arm across my eyes and sighing. The relief is almost too much, weighing down on me like a thick comforter. Heavy but pleasant. There’s something mumbled over the speaker and there’s a loud, sort of roaring noise and the plane starts moving. I think about moving to put on my seatbelt, and then decide it wouldn’t be worth it. The plane may have been big for its kind, but it wasn’t as big as a commercial airliner, so it wouldn’t be travelling at too high of an altitude.

“Irene, I’ve got some painkillers for you if you need them,” came Ellie’s voice from beside me. I mumble in agreement, reaching a hand out towards her, and popping the received pills into my mouth, “Look, I’m really, really worried about you, okay? You’ve lost a lot of blood. Could you try to stay awake until we land? It’s not a long trip, I’m just worried that you’ll pass out and you won’t...You won’t wake up again.”

“E-e-ellie, I’m f-fine,” I grit my teeth, trying to ignore the excruciating pain that was at the front of my mind now that I had nothing to be distracted by.

“Your stutter isn’t getting better and...look at you. You’re breaking out in a cold sweat, you’re breathing faster and shallower and you can’t seem to think straight. Just...stay with me for a little while longer. Please.”

I try to take a deep breath, but realise what Ellie said was true. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, my chest painfully tight. She probably knows what she’s talking about.

“A-Alright. I’ll, uh, I’ll try. N-no promises that, that I w-won’t spontaneously pass out, th-though,” I mumble in reply, as Ellie lifts my head and sits in the seat next to me, nestling my upper body in her lap. I move my arm away from my eyes and let them drift open so that I don’t accidentally fall asleep. Allan moves into my view, kneeling next to me, fingers grasping mine.

“Hey, Irene. How are you feeling?” He asks, squeezing my hand gently.

“I th-think the worst I’ve, uh, I’ve e-ever felt in, in m-my entire life. Thanks for, thanks for a-asking, though, Allan.”

“I’m sorry. And for what it’s worth, I think it was very brave that you were going to sacrifice yourself so that we could get home. Even though it was super dramatic.”

“Gee, th-thanks,” I gasp, trying to breathe, “How m-m-much l-longer?”

“I just talked with the pilots. It takes an hour to get from the island to Costa Rica. So about 30 to 40 minutes. We’ll be able to touch down near the reportedly best hospital in the country.”

“The s-sooner we get th-there the sooner we g-get home,” I mumble, not sure if I can make the thirty minutes. The pain throbbed in my leg, and my breath caught in my chest.

“Irene? What’s wrong?” Ellie asked, panicked. I try to breathe, try to fight through the pain, clenching my fist around my pant leg. My back arches and Ellie stares down at me. Apparently the painkillers aren’t doing much to help.

“I can’t-” I push out, hardly enough air to breathe, let alone speak.

“Irene?” Allan clutches my hand harder, and I suddenly remember the first day we met. Three days ago. It seems like forever.

“I can’t, I’m sorry,” I gasp, feeling myself slip, and my slip leads to me falling. My eyes slide closed and my world shifts to darkness and painlessness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“She’s coming around,” says a far away voice. I’m moving, but I’m lying down, so someone’s doing the moving. Everything still hurts, but for some reason, I feel much safer. I let my eyes drift open. A hospital. Right. Because I was just in a Nightmare Dinosaur Zoo and got attacked by a t-rex, “Ma’am, can you tell me your name?”

“I-I-Ir-Ire-Irene M-M-Ma-Mal-” I try to reply but my mouth isn’t cooperating with my head.

“She has a stutter. She had it before the accident. Her name’s Malcolm. Irene Malcolm,” A more familiar voice kindly stopped my embarrassing stutter chain. Ellie.

“Ms. Malcolm, we’re going to get you fixed up. Miss Sattler, what kind of animal was responsible for this attack? It’s amazing, the tooth marks are enormous and how the bone broke is just bizarre.”

“D-d-dinosaur,” I manage, pushing my head back into the softness behind me.

“Okay, Ms. Malcolm, we should get you into surgery,” The voice sounds disbelieving, like it was talking to a toddler about their imaginary friend,  “You’ve lost a lot of blood. Ms. Sattler, you have to go wait in the lobby now. You’ll be updated as soon as her condition changes.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“She’s been out for a pretty long time now, Hammond. The least you could do is ‘spare no expense’ and send her to a hospital in her hometown,” Grumbles a gruff, miffed voice.

“She hasn’t signed the agreement yet. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t,” A Scottish, older voice says sternly.

“So because Irene hasn’t woken up from a medically induced coma due to a serious injury she sustained from a fucking tyrannosaurus rex that you engineered, she can’t sign your stupid contract and go home to her family. Seriously Hammond, is this so important to you?” A woman’s voice scolds angrily, “You owe her, John Hammond. You owe her your life and your grandchildren’s lives. How many times did she save us? Treating her like this is how you repay her?”

“Once she signs the contract, I’ll be fully capable of repaying her.”

“And I thought I hated you when we were trapped in a dinosaur park. Turns out, sometimes people don’t change.”

My head is stuffy and thinking, processing, and doing things seems to take two times longer than usual. The pain is numbed slightly but still clearly and obviously present. I drag my eyes open and try to focus on the people in the room. But everything is blurry, and it’s hard to make things out. Because my goddamn glasses are not only broken, but left on a dinosaur infested island. When I finally make out the figures in the clear, bright room, I find that there was a man in white, a man with a hat pulled low, and a woman in a tank top. It takes a moment to register. Hammond, Allan, and Ellie. Below Allan’s hat I can see bandages, evidently for his concussion, and he winces when he moves on one side. Probably got clawed by a raptor during the fight. Ellie’s ankle is bandaged up and a portion of her arm is too. Hammond however, is basically unscathed. It’s only then I realized I had injuries of my own, I just couldn’t feel them. My leg is propped up on a few pillows but I’m not sure if there’s a cast on it or not because everything is numb. There’s also something tight around my midsection, probably more bandages. Finally, there’s an oxygen line beneath my nose and a few IVs hooked up to my arm. I start to open my mouth to greet Ellie and Allan but immediately start coughing.

“Irene?” Ellie turns around, rushing to the bedside, “Oh my god, how are you feeling?”

“Like shit, how about you?” I answer, my mouth working slower than my head is. Which, at this point isn’t very fast, “Daamn, I am hiiiiigh on painkillers.”

“You have no idea how relieved we are to see you awake. You’ve been unconscious for days. The doctors said...Well, they said it wasn’t good,” Allan looked genuinely worried as he spoke, pushing past Hammond to join Ellie. He squeezes my hand, brushing a few curls of hair from my eyes. Confused, I look up at him and he blushes. Or at least I think he did. It could very well have been the drugs.

“Are you okay though?” I ask, lifting a hand to point at his bandaged head. But apparently, I had no depth perception as I nearly hit him in the face.

“We’re fine, Irene. We’re just worried about you,” Ellie explains, looking just as concerned as Allan.

“Ellie. Ellie. Despite the fact that I am completely and utterly high, my leg is still killing me. It’s just that it’s kind of numb, you know? Honestly, listen I’m not even stuttering, see? Not even stuttering. Don’t do drugs, kids.”

“I’m going to get a nurse,” Allan mutters to Ellie across the bed, leaving the room awkwardly.

“I can heeaar yooouu,” I mumble, “Fuck, can I turn this shit down? I can’t...Thiink.”

“A nurse will be here in a minute, okay? Just wait a bit,” she wraps her hand around mine, still looking at me like I’m a fragile toddler. The door swings open again and a woman in a lab coat enters, followed by Allan.

“Doctor Malcolm, glad to see you awake. I’m Doctor Whittern,” The woman in the lab coat greets me, “You are certainly in a tough situation. How are you feeling?”

“Not too great. I can’t think clearly.”

“Yes, that’ll be the painkillers. If you need to, you can turn them up or down on this,” She shows me how to work a little control panel on the side of the bed, “You’re a very lucky woman. You could’ve lost your leg.”

I hum in acknowledgement, turning the drugs down so I could think straight. Feeling (but mostly pain) and thought start to flow back into my body, “So, I’m...confused. Last I r-remember, I was, I was on a plane out of the p-park.”

“You went into shock on the ride back and passed out. Really scared the kids. I should probably let them know you’re awake,” Allan explains.

“They brought you here and we took you into surgery. The shock caused a slight injury to your lungs and a majority of your tibia and some of your femur were shattered. So we needed to do a lot of work on fixing your bones and the gashes from the animal were extremely deep. You’ve also got a few cracked ribs, but those are the least of your problems. You’re going to be recovering for a while,” Doctor Whittern tells me carefully, giving me a sympathetic look. The same look that everyone seems to have been giving me. She investigates something on one of the screens I’m hooked up to and makes a note of it on the clipboard at the end of the bed, “For now, you can visit with your friends, and I’ll be back to check in. Don’t tire her out too much, she’s going to need her strength to heal,” she smiles as she leaves, closing the door behind her.

“Doctor Malcolm, I-” the Scotsman start to speak, stepping towards the bed from position in a chair in the corner.

“H-Hammond, shut up. I, ah, don’t w-want to hear anything you have to say.”

“It is important, Irene,” Ellie mutters in my ear.

“Fine. But, but then I’d appreciate y-you leaving me alone.”

“I’m going to need you to sign this contract. All it says is that we’ll pay all of your medical expenses as long as you don’t talk to anyone about the incident to anyone outside of the people involved until the official report is released. And because we can’t control what you talk about, you won’t be able to talk to anyone outside of this hospital. I know it’s a lot to ask, but all medical expenses will be paid, along with your trip back to your home city.”

I sigh. I had been hoping that everything would be easy and I would just be able to go home. But, as it turned out, anything as simple a that would never happen for me.

“I-I mean, I can’t r-read it...I don’t, don’t know. But I d-don’t really have a choice, do I? It’s not like I’m, uh, I’m made of money, I’m a t-teacher for Christ’s sake,” I grasp at the contract and a silver pen just given to me by Hammond. The paper crinkles in my hand as I try to read the huge mass of black blur.

“I can read it for you if you want, Irene. I don’t know much about law, but I can make sure there isn’t anything too suspicious,” Allan offers, and I think I see his eyebrows crinkle in sympathy.

“That w-would be great, Allan, th-thanks,” I reach to hand him the papers, groaning when I feel a sharp pain in my side. While Allan reads over the contract, I turn up my painkillers a bit.

“Obviously, I’m not an expert, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. I would sign it, Irene. In fact, I did. Both Ellie and I signed it.”

“Alright. F-fork it over,” I take the pen in my shaking hand, reaching out to sign it.

“Jesus, Irene, you’re practically a mile away,” Allan laughs a bit, directing my hand to a different spot on the paper “Initial here, and sign here.”

“Glasses. Need m-my glasses,” I mumble, pretty pissed I was sort of forced to sign it, “Hammond?”

“Yes, Doctor Malcolm?” he asks, apparently trying to sound like he cared.

“Could I, ah, c-call my boyfriend? W-with your-your supervision, so I don’t...do, ah, w-whatever you’re afraid of. I j-just want to-to apologize. M-make sure he knows I’m a-alive,” Honestly, I’m terrified. He’s going to be so pissed. I don’t want to, but I know it’s the right thing to do.

“I suppose, just once. And not for long,” He answers, sounding like he’s doing something so unbelievably scandalous that someone is going to attack him.

“Good. Because I, ah, probably w-would’ve strangled you with-with my IV c-cords if you didn’t,” I smile until I see his sort of horrified face, “I was kidding, Hammond. Thank you.”

The white blur that is Hammond makes his way back into the corner, and the slightly clearer Ellie blur hands me a phone and I dial his number.

“Hello?”

“H-hi Clark. Ah, I-i-it’s Irene,” I take a deep breath and try to pull myself together.

“Irene? Where the hell are you? It’s been a week! Are you at that Cretaceous Zoo or

whatever it was? Irene, I swear-” He sounds more pissed than I have ever seen or heard him.

“C-Clark, I’m s-sorry,” I choke, trying not to break down, “Ah, yeah, I’m, uh, I w-went to

Jurassic Park. I’m-I’m not there a-anymore, um, there w-was an accident and I...ah, I g-got hurt. So, uhm, I’m in a-a hospital in Costa Rica and I won’t be home for a while,” I take a deep breath and try to keep my sobbing to a minimal volume, “I’m-I’m so s-sorry, Clark,  I, ah, I should’ve l-listened to you. W-we both knew it-it was too good t-to be true. I j-just had to see.”

“Accident? What the fuck? Are you alright?” He’s angry, but at least he sounds like he’s worried. If he’s worried, then he must still care. And if he still cares, then there’s still some hope left for us. In theory.

“I c-can’t s-say much more. I-I signed a contract and I c-can’t talk to anybody outside the hospital a-after this phone c-call. Ah, speaking of, would you, uh, would you do me a favor? C-could you call my, ah, my m-mother, tell her what I t-told you and that I-I won’t be able to, um,  visit like I said I would? M-maybe one or-or-or both of you c-could come down? The contract I signed w-would pay for e-everything. If y-you come, uh, that would be g-great, but I understand that you can’t j-just up and leave to go to C-Costa Rica. I just...I don’t know if I’ll b-be able to...C-Clark, I’m so s-sorry. I miss y-you so m-much,” All I want is for him to be here so we can try and work this out and just have his company.

“Irene, you’re really not doing well, are you?” He sighs, and I can just hear the exasperation practically dripping from his voice. And he must be so angry and frustrated and I’m an idiot, “Alright. I’ll call your Mom and see if and when she’s coming and I’ll come down with her. I suppose I can get someone to sub for me or something. But to be clear, just because I’m coming doesn’t mean that this is resolved. I’m coming down because we’re friends and I care about you. Once you’re a little better we can discuss...this. The relationship.”

“Okay,” I sigh, feeling completely overwhelmed and just overall shitty, “I d-don’t think I can t-talk anymore. I have to g-go. I’m sorry, Clark. I hope I can see y-you soon.”

“Alright, Irene. Take care of yourself.”

I hang up and hand the phone back to Ellie. I close my eyes and bite my lip, letting my tears fall freely as I try to fight through my emotional and physical pain.

“I told you all not to tire her out. What on earth what happened?” Apparently the door had opened and Doctor Whittern had walked in, and here I was, sobbing like a baby.

“N-no, it’s not their f-fault. I, ah, called my b-boyfriend and I j-just...None of this w-was supposed to h-happen and he’s not-he’s not happy with me and-and I d-don’t know if we’ll be okay and damn, everything s-still hurts and I just want all of this t-to be done and over with so I c-can go home and everything can be n-normal again,” This is all a disaster and it’s all my fault.My relationship with Clark is probably over, and even if it isn’t, he won’t fully trust me for a long time.

“It’s all right, Doctor Malcolm. We’ll take care of you. Doctor Grant, Doctor Sattler, Mr. Hammond, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. You can come back tomorrow, but right now Doctor Malcolm needs to rest,” She ushers them out, and the slight comfort the blurs of my friends and Hammond had offered was gone, “You should eat and drink. I’ll get a nurse to come bring you food, water, and anything else you need. You’ll have to go into surgery in a few days and we’ll put some metal plates in your leg. So your leg will probably feel better after you’ve gotten over that. Your ribs should heal by themselves, otherwise, you should be out of here in roughly two weeks.”

“Alright. Thank you, Doctor,” she smiles kindly, calling the nurse with the push of a button on the side of the bed before leaving the room again. The nurse brought me food and water and left me alone again. After I’d eaten, I didn’t feel much better. I’d decided that the best thing I could do was go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Morning, Irene,” the door swishes open and I look up from my book, seeing Allan, Ellie, and the kids entering the room, “Doctor Whittern said we could take you out today if you want,” Ellie smiles, moving out of the way to reveal Allan pushing a wheelchair.

“Aren’t you leaving t-today?” I ask, pushing up my glasses and bookmarking my spot.

“We are, but not until later. We figured we’d spend the rest of our time with you since you have to stay a couple days more,” Allan enters, pushing the wheelchair to the side and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Mm, more than a-a couple days n-now. Apparently I, ah, I had a panic attack last night and they w-want me to stay longer for observation. Just in case. Which-which I’m thrilled about, let me tell you,” I tie my dirty ass hair back and sit forward.

“Apparently?” Ellie asks, clearly confused.

“I don’t know, I thought it was j-just normal. Obviously not. But hey, m-my Mom and Clark will be here t-tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry, Irene. We all know what that’s like. Here, let’s go take your mind off of everything,” Ellie suggests, pulling the wheelchair to the bedside beneath me.

“Are you feeling any better Doctor Malcolm?” Tim asks, still standing with Lex awkwardly in the doorway. Allan helps me from the bed and into the chair. It’s a clumsy process, and I’m terribly self-conscious about how I smell because he’s so close. My ribs are still slightly sore, and my panic attack didn’t help the situation with my lungs, but the idea of leaving this fucking room makes everything much better.

“Tim, I told you. You c-can call me Irene. We’ve been through enough, we’re on a first-name basis, kid,” I situate myself in the slightly uncomfortable wheelchair, “Anyway, I’m pretty good. I’m much better than I-I was last week, thanks for asking.”

Allan starts pushing, and Ellie and the kids follow. He takes me down the halls of the terrible, horrible hospital, and out into the beautiful park. I take a deep breath, inhaling the sweet, warm, outside air. It’s wonderful to actually be outside instead of looking at it from behind a window. The sun warms me and Allan pushes me to a picnic table under a palm tree and tropical bushes with bright flowers.

“So Irene,” Ellie starts as she slides into a seat next to me, “What’s the first thing you’re going to do when you get home?”

“Probably shower. Or s-sleep. I haven’t been sleeping as much lately. I’m constantly tired. And then, unfortunately, I have shit I have to do,” I sigh, moving my leg so it doesn’t bump against the table.

“Ah, the simple things,” Allan laughs, putting his arm around Tim, whom was sitting next to him.

We talk for hours, and I wish we hadn’t met under such shitty circumstances. Allan and Ellie are probably the best friends I’ve had in a long time, and I can tell the kids are going to do something great with their lives. But as it gets later, the more I worry about them leaving. We’d been through a lot in such a short span of time, and I’d miss them. Eventually, it gets to that time and they have to get going in order to catch their flight.

“Before we go, Irene, here’s all of our contact info. If you ever need anything, just let us know. And you have to come and visit once you’ve gotten home. Okay?” Ellie forces a piece of paper into my hand, hugging me almost too tightly.

“Jesus, I know, Ellie, I know. Now get over here, Tim.”

“You should come visit us sometime. Grandpa’s house is so big, you’ll hardly see him,” he wraps his arms around my neck and kisses my neck. Adorable.

“I will, kiddo. Keep studying and reading. It’ll give y-you a huge step up in the future,” I give him a quick peck on the head and he awkwardly climbs down from my lap.

“Irene, I want to thank you for all you’ve done,” Lex grips my hand and I stroke her hair.

“I accept your gratitude on one condition. You k-keep up your computer hacking and everything. It’ll get you a-a great job in this day and age. And don’t let anyone ever tell you that they're worth more than you. Because they’re not. They’re fucking not. Excuse m-my language”

“Okay,” she responds, holding my hand. I lean down and embrace her. She’ll grow up to be an intelligent and beautiful woman. She already is.

“Doctor Malcolm,” Allan, grins, holding his hand out.

“Doctor Grant, g-get your ass over here and hug me,” he leans down and squeezes gently, “Yes, I’m sorry, I smell, I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry, Irene. I’m sorry all of this happened to you,” he puts a hand on my shoulder, smiling more than I’ve ever seen them.

“Don’t apologise. What can I say? What c-can _any_ of us say? It’s...It’s chaos.”

****  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Hello ducklings!  
I'm here to announce that now that my Summer at Hogwarts fic is done, the It's Chaos sequel is now in progress. At this point, I think it will follow an original story line rather than the story line of the second movie with a few Easter eggs...Unless you guys want me to follow Lost World.  
Let me know, and I'll have it up soon.

-duckythefangirl


End file.
